onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vamsisonu/chapter 661 -my thoughts
Hey its me again Mr. what-i-say-never-gonna-happen. But yet i like blogging so here comes another one. Starting off with the cover Hannyabal the warden. You gotta be kiding me. And how did his size increase. Maybe the suit does it. No comments on Domino. But the main point here is what happened to Magellan. I wonder if the centaur pirates were defeated how do they have ammunation and also why are they in joyful mood? The one thing i got right is that Brownbeard is the head of those centaurs.Have to agree the centaur girl beside the boss is nice. This wholly changes the concept of centaur's. But i thought brownbeard was defeated by hawkins, how is he still alive . Anything can happen in OP. Damn those sharks stopping zoro from usinf his sword i wanted to see him in the fight. Damn you ussop for underestimating zoro. The large hole of sea just hypes up the aokiji-akainu battle. How were they fighiting on water? Glad to see some other SHP. And why is brook over this side. And where is the troso he was fighting with. At least some fight of any SHP was seen. Sorry robin fans but i thought she kneeling down in front of luffy made him look like a boss. And the entire pannel was quite cool. LOL for WARM CLOTHES. They are bandits for sure. Took brownbeard long enough to recognise luffy. I was expecting they would also say the bounty of zoro, i wanted to see if it increased. Law sure is more powerful than before to extend his room so far. He also recognises the samurai implying he might have been useful or powerful or any other -ful. The kid is right it is like a movie. And why did Franky did not do anything with his heart. I think to exchage bodies one has to exchenge brains right but law changed the hearts. Sanji to Nami, Nami to Franky, Franky to Chopper and Chopper to Sanji. Everyone knows who is the most happiest with this exchange our perverted SH sanji. And of course the most unhappy is Nami. The power is sure creepy. I feel peety for the ship and what law did with the ship to the rock, i guess thats what people call public art. Stealing the dendenmushi's was a piece of cake. Finally the most awaited DF name is out. I wonder if the power can be used without a sword because Smoker said don't come within his swords reach. Tashigi with haki now i want all the SHP to have haki. And it just says the rise of marines powers in the hands of akainu as even an captain has haki. Now i understand what kid meant when he said rumours about law not being nice. I just cant convince myself enough to believe lyffy would fight law and that law is the main villan of the arc. PLease do comment below and leave your thoughts. peace out Category:Blog posts